


It's Not Easy Being Green

by Jimi



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Candy!, Fluffy, Halloween, Humor, M/M, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimi/pseuds/Jimi
Summary: Halloween party at Watford.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 29





	It's Not Easy Being Green

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing that people actually read and liked my last story I decided to try another. Inspiration taken from a line in my first story. I really am not good at writing angst so this one is just fluffy with some humor. 7th year again. Title is because I couldn't think of anything better.

**Baz**

It's time for the annual Watford Halloween party and I have my best idea yet. This will get his attention.

Best case: He has his usual lame insults for me.

Worst case: He thinks I'm there to kill him. As long as I get his attention, I don't much care. I'm really looking forward to Halloween for once.

_**"You're a mean one Mr. Grinch!"** _

**Simon**

"Pen, why do we have to go to this thing?" I whine. "It's tradition, Simon," she answers. I'm not excited about it like when I was younger. There are so many other things I could be doing. Raiding my candy stash. Glaring at Baz. Doing my lessons. Nah.

"There will be food."

"I'm in. What should we be?"

**Penny**

I have the perfect costume idea for us. We will be Luke and Leia. We weren't raised together but we are family all the same.

**Simon**

I'm looking for the food table when I spot him. Baz is actually here. He usually skips this party. Must be because of all the damn vampires. Anyway, he's wearing a leather jacket, some posh shirt, boots, and dark jeans. Jeans! His hair is down and he's green. David Bowie's bollocks, he's a goblin. A vampire is a goblin. I can't stop staring.

**Baz**

Of course. Since he can't walk around the party with his stupid sword, he _must_ have a lightsaber instead. He has to be the hero even at a Halloween party.

He's beautiful.

**Simon**

He's so fit. Did he do this on purpose? Of course he did. He knows he's more fit than a goblin. Wanker. Why can't I stop staring?

**Penny**

I spot Agatha and she's dressed as Amy in the sexy cop uniform from Doctor Who. I was really expecting Cinderella or something but I digress. She's spelled her long hair red and she looks great so why is Simon staring at Baz instead? I mean, I know he and Ags broke up but still.

_/later/_

**Baz**

I see Bunce and she looks adorable with her big side buns (I would deny ever thinking this with my dying breath) and she has her arm linked with Simon's. That's not stopping him from waving around that stupid lightsaber with his other. He almost knocks Gareth's plate out of his hands.

He's a tragedy.

I'd better go do something before he takes out the punchbowl.

By the time I make my way to the refreshments table, Snow has a plate filled with food. He spears a meatball and shoves it in his maw just as a I reach the table. He's put his ridiculous light saber back at his side, so for lack of having to rescue innocent sandwiches from the muppet, I grab a cup of punch and take a drink. Uh-oh.

Someone has spelled the punch. It's the _I wanna dance with somebody_ spell that we all secretly learned back in 3rd year. You are compelled to ask the object of your affection to dance. Hopefully Simon doesn't remember that. Some 4th year probably thought it would be romantic.

"Simon, may I have this dance?" I'm expecting him to use the lightsaber to knock me upside the head but he just puts the plate down (not before grabbing a scone and shoving the whole thing in his mouth) (Gross) and mumbles, "Sure, why not." As shocked as I am, I'm at least reassured that never lets anything get between him and a scone. _Did he notice I called him Simon?_

**Simon**

Baz holds his hand out and I know why I'm accepting. What better way to find out what he's plotting. Right? Plotting something for sure. He called me Simon. Up close I can see his shirt has little knights riding horses but I don't see any fair maidens. Just frogs. Where does he even get clothes like this?

**Baz**

Simon is looking at my shirt with a puzzled look on his face. _The frog is you, Simon._ I'm pretty proud of this shirt. If he only knew.

I lead him onto the dance floor to the sounds of Bloodletting by Concrete Blonde. Well isn't this just perfect? Why did I come to this party again? Simon puts his other hand on my shoulder. Oh. Right.

"What's this about, Baz?" 

"Well Snow, you were about to murder innocent refreshments with your lightsaber. I'm just thinking of the children."

**Simon**

I don't buy it but I also have no idea why he'd ask me to dance. Must be some kind of spell. Wait a minute, what was that one we learned in 3rd year? Something about dancing. I guess he isn't plotting. Well not right now anyway.

**Baz**

I'm plotting. How can I make this moment last? Simon is the worst dancer and he has crumbs on his cheek. I am in heaven.

The song is over and before I know it I'm asking if he wants to go out and get some air. He blinks a few times but says "okay, yeah." We walk outside. The moon is full, there are bat lights strung in the trees, and there are a couple of "vampires" snogging behind the bushes. Wonderful. I hate Halloween.

**Simon**

Yes, I just agreed to go outside on Halloween with a vampire. He looks really nice with the moonlight glowing on his green skin. It makes me think about that mint Aero I have in my pocket.

**Baz**

Seriously. Where did that candy come from? Did he use the Force?

He takes a big bite and now he has chocolate on his lips. I want to lick it off. I step closer. Blame it on the moon. It makes people do foolish things.

**Simon**

Why _did_ I come out here? I think I'm about to get bitten.

**Baz**

He's standing there with chocolate on his lips and crumbs on his face and I just do it. I can't help it. I brush my thumb across his cheek, wiping the crumbs away and then I kiss him. He tastes like mint and the light.

**Simon**

Oh.

**Baz**

I lean away and look at him. He doesn't even seem shocked. It must be some kind of spell. What else have these kids done?

**Simon**

Baz starts to back away and that just won't do. I grab his jacket and haul him back in but he resists. "I'm sorry, Snow. Someone must have spelled the food too."

"I'm not under a spell, Baz. Maybe I should be shocked at this but I'm not and I'll just think about that later. Now c'mere." This time when I pull him in he doesn't resist.

I'll have to find that kid who spelled the punch and shake his hand.

**Baz**

We snog for a while and then he lays his head on my shoulder. He still has a strand of my hair twisted around his finger. I can hear the music through the doors as we sway a bit. BITE. Perfect. I love Halloween.

**Simon**

Wait. Am I the frog?

**Author's Note:**

> I think Simon watches vampire movies when he can. How else will he have ammunition to use on Baz? I wanted to use Penny's POV once more but I couldn't find a place to fit it in. Just imagine her oh so NOT shocked face at the dancing. Oh and I had to put BITE in there, didn't I? 
> 
> I probably don't have any more stories in me so if you made it this far, thanks for reading. :)


End file.
